Quirky Competitors
is the 36th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Vegeta expresses shock that the mighty warrior Hit has been eliminated by Jiren. As Top and Dyspo stand before Vegeta, Toppo tells him of how Jiren would never fall to such tricks before confirming that he is indeed the God of Destruction candidate who had previously beaten Goku and determines that the one he is standing before must be Vegeta, the second best warrior of Universe 7. Riled up, Vegeta proclaims himself as the strongest in all of existence and transforms into a Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. He rushes at the two, easily swatting Dyspo aside then proceeds to launch an assault on Toppo, knocking him down. Toppo concedes that Vegeta may be on par with Goku's strength after all but he still won't be able to defeat them. Meanwhile Android 17 fights against Botamo, the warrior from Universe 6 but his physical attacks have no effect on his opponent. After Piccolo eliminates Dyrasem he goes to assist the android but Android 17 lands a mighty punch to Botamo's mid section which causes his body to spring back and go out of bounds. The two are suddenly attacked from the air by Dium and Napapa but are able to avoid it thanks to Gohan who was currently engaging in battle against Methiop. Along with Gohan, they are able to quickly defeat the trio of warriors from Universe 10 with Android 17 blasting them over the edge. The remaining three members of Universe 10, Obni, Mulithim, and Zircor then band together to fight the Universe 7 trio for themselves. Elsewhere Android 18 is shown taking on the Kamikaze Fireballs in their transformed state. They suddenly start gloating over their beauty whilst calling Android 18 ugly. Krillin watching from the stands find it hard to imagine that Ribrianne can ever be considered beautiful but Beerus admits that she is kind of cute. Android 18 however doesn't care at all for this and says it has nothing to do with one's strength. Ribrianne launches several attacks at Android 18 without giving her a chance to counter and leaves her open to be grabbed by Kakunsa and Roasie. Just as Ribrianne is about to finish her off, Krillin loudly complains about their dirty tactics which attracts the attention of Ribrianne who, taken aback, asks who that gorgeous man is. Android 18 proclaims him as her husband which angers Ribrianne and continues with her plan to finish her of but finds her power wavering giving Android 18 the chance to break free and quickly turn the tables on the fight. With her heart no longer in the fight, Ribrianne prepares to jump from the platform but her friends urge her to stay. Impatient, Android 18 begins to count to five so to give them time to either jump off willingly or be blasted off but is suddenly knocked off the platform herself by an unknown force. Surprised at what happened, Kakunsa and Rozie are then knocked off as well, followed by Ribrianne. Quitela then praises the timing of his invisible fighter, Murichim and Jilcol are then knocked off too by an invisible fighter. Now aware of the presence of invisible fighters, Piccolo uses his super sensitive hearing and just as Gamisaras is about to attack him, Piccolo takes him by surprise and blasts him off the edge of the ring. Suddenly another fighter attacks Piccolo from behind, Piccolo however hears this also and attempts to counter but misses his strike and is hit hard in the stomach with enough power to send him off of the platform. Once again confused as to what is happening, Quitela brags about his other ace, Damon. Gohan and Android 17 try to focus on the enemy but Android 17 is hit hard enough to send him skidding backward toward the edge of the platform and inbetween Goku and Jiren's battle. A nearby Dyspo suggests to Jiren that they should retreat for the time being until they are aware of who their mysterious enemy is and the two move away from the centre of the action. Goku suggests to Android 17 to simply sense the ki of the enemy but Android 17 says that he is not able to sense ki. Instead, Android 17 uses his ears and is able to determine the fighters location, a mere inch off the ground resembling a bug. Panicked, Damon tries to flee and leaps into the air to get away but Android 17 simply blasts him off the platform to eliminate him. With another fighter gone, the Omni-Kings express how much fun they are having watching all the fights and asks the Grand Minister how many fighters remain in the Tournament. The Grand Minister brings up a board showing all the remaining fighters that are still competing, with thirty three minutes remaining there are still thirty seven fighters left. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Potential Unleashed Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Dyspo and Top *Android 17 vs. Botamo *Piccolo vs Dyrasem *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Methiop *Piccolo vs. Napapa *Android 17 vs. Zium *Android 17 vs. Murichim *Piccolo vs. Obuni *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Jilcol *Android 18 vs. Ribrianne, Kankunsa & Rozie *Android 18 vs. Gamisaras *Gamisaras vs. Ribrianne, Kankunsa, Rozie, Murichim, and Jilcol *Piccolo vs. Gamisaras *Piccolo vs. Damon *Android 17 vs. Damon *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Dyspo calls Vegeta the "second fiddle" to Goku which angers the latter. In the anime, Top is the one who responded Vegeta back with the line after the latter calls him the "second fiddle" to Jiren. *In the manga, Vegeta easily knocks Dyspo out of the way before fighting Top. In the anime, Vegeta never confronted Dyspo at all. *Botamo is defeated by Android 17 in the manga. In the anime, he is instead defeated by Gohan using a different method. *Android 17 is the one who eliminates Napapa, Zium, Methiop and Damon in the manga. In the anime the only one that Android 17 eliminates is Damon with the others being eliminated by Master Roshi, Caulifla and Kale respectively. *In the anime, Android 18 fights against and is the one responsible for eliminating Ribrianne. In the manga, while she does fight her, she does not eliminate her and is eliminated first by Gamisaras who then proceeds to knock off several other fighters though in the anime he only knocks off Katopesla. *In the anime, Ribrianne considers Krillin to be highly unattractive. In the manga, all three of the Kamikaze Fireballs consider him exceptionally handsome due to the different standards of beauty on their world. *Ribrianne does not transform into her gigantic form in the manga. *In the manga, Android 17 uses his superhuman ears to detect the presence of Damon. *In the anime, the Zenos used GodPad to keep tally of which fighters remain in the ring. In the manga, they don't have one so the Grand Minister is the one who showed them the scoreboard for the tournament. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters